Love Mix
by minni
Summary: “Oh come on Min, you just won’t admit to anyone that you actually threw chocolate covered marshmallows as a form of entertainment,” he threw his head up, and straightened his back, “Yes, I’m Professor McGonagall and I've never...


Word of note everyone, I do not own Albus, nor Minerva, nor anyone in the harry potter world. If I were, then I would live in the U.K. and be richer than I will ever in my short life. This story is just for fun, a nice holiday treat. (  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Love Mix  
  
By: Minni  
  
"Lovely ceremony, don't you think?" Minerva Dumbledore walked hand in hand with her husband, Albus Dumbledore, down the temporarily unpopulated London street.  
  
"Very traditional, I think, but it was interesting. I especially enjoyed when they shoved the cake in each other's faces. I loved the look that was on Lily's face.priceless," he smiled down at her. "Reminds you of our wedding, does it not?"  
  
"Perhaps a little; but that was after the wedding, when we were alone."  
  
"Ahh, yes, I remember. What was it that we used?"  
  
"I know you're just trying to get me to admit it dear Albus, but I won't admit to such a, a, a childish act."  
  
"Oh come on Min, you just won't admit to anyone that you actually threw chocolate covered marshmallows as a form of entertainment," he threw his head up, and straightened his back, "Yes, I'm Professor McGonagall, never done a single wrong thing in my whole life, and anyone who attempts it in my sight gets detention."  
  
"Honestly Albus," she smirked, "If you're going to insult me, you can at least use proper grammar."  
  
"I'm not insulting you; I'm telling you how it is."  
  
"You're cruel," she paused slightly, "Besides you know perfectly well that I've done plenty of wrong things in my life; one being you."  
  
He looked down on her, "Ouch," he brought his hands to his heart, "You cut me deep."  
  
"I'm sorry," she stopped, and grabbed his hand. "I'll give you a kiss if you'll let me, as an apology."  
  
He chuckled, "You're the only person that knows my true weakness. Alright, lay it on me," his eyes began to twinkle merrily.  
  
*******************Their Summer Home, in the kitchen, Later that Evening*****************  
  
"Minerva, what on Earth are you doing?" He walked slowly towards the mass of flesh that stood by a large cauldron. "You're not wearing anything but a blanket."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? Besides, you my dear Albus aren't wearing anything but your knickers." she smiled, and hobbled over towards him, letting a little more skin show with each stride. She reached up, and kissed him softly, a mischievous smile took spot on her face once it had ended. "I'm brewing up a love mix."  
  
"You mean a love potion?"  
  
"No, I mean a love mix. Why don't you go back to the front room, and wait for me?"  
  
"I think I'd much rather figure out what you're up to." He put his hands on his hips, and walked to the cauldron. Inside, was a heap of white mushy bubbles. His face knotted up in disgust. It wasn't that he didn't attempt to show his appreciation for his wife when she attempted something new, but she had never been one for potions; which may explain why she was the transfiguration teacher, and not potions.  
  
"What exactly is this?"  
  
"Marshmallows."  
  
"These are supposed to be marshmallows?"  
  
"They will be," she smiled, and walked back towards him. "Now why don't you go?"  
  
"You're not going to make me eat that, are you?" He pointed at the cauldron, a sour look on his face.  
  
"Not if you get out." She put her hand on his chest, and pushed him gently towards the threshold. "Are we going to leave?"  
  
"Only on one condition."  
  
"Which is?" She raised an eyebrow, slightly amused.  
  
"I get to do this," he slowly bent down, and kissed her deeply. He could hear her warm response to the action, and wrapped his arms gently around her yet slim waist. When their lips had departed, he ran his hand through her silky black hair. "I love you Min."  
  
"I love you too," she smiled sheepishly, "Now get out before I have to make you get out."  
  
"Fine, I see how it is," he turned up his nose, and walked with an unmistakably straight back, and upturned head.  
  
Minerva giggled slightly at his manner, "You'll thank me later," she whispered, and went back towards the cauldron.  
  
Albus walked peculiarly towards the couch. She'd kicked him out of his own kitchen, hair down, blanket and all. He chewed his lip in annoyance. She was yet out to get the better of his affection, and what was he doing? Staring at the measly fire sulking in displeasure. He breathed in deeply.  
  
He decided to turn his provocation towards the fire. Out of thin air, he conjured up a poking stick, and threw it at the burning logs over and over again. He did it so long, he hardly even knew how long he'd been doing it.  
  
"Albus? What are you doing?"  
  
He looked up towards the threshold, attempting greatly to show his annoyance with the fact that she'd left him in the living room to die from the abstinence of her. Though he greatly failed when he saw the large cauldron that she was trying to carry in the room.  
  
He reluctantly walked over to her, and helped her carry the cauldron back towards the fire. Once they had set it down, he looked at her expecting her to say something.  
  
"May I ask, Min, why you brought this in here."  
  
A smile graced her pale features. "Want me to show you?"  
  
"If that's what needs to be done, yes."  
  
She plunged her hand into the dark cauldron; but situated her hand behind her back once she had gotten something. Albus glanced into the bucket. It wasn't white; it was.he stuck his finger in the bucket, chocolate? SQUISH!  
  
He quickly reached his hand up to his forehead, and pulled down the ooey gooey chocolaty clump of goo. "I would take it these are the marshmallows?"  
  
She nodded her head slowly.  
  
He stared at her a few moments, then back down on the bucket. His hands darted towards the contents, and pulled out a marshmallow. "Last one to be covered in chocolate wins!"  
  
Reviews are always welcome. Happy holidays dear people. 


End file.
